


Zworborloop

by Tofu_Monstrosity



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Has been updated and cleaned up a bit, things that go bump in the night - Freeform, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu_Monstrosity/pseuds/Tofu_Monstrosity
Summary: Starfire hears a strange noise at night and wakes up Raven to go and investigate. Raven is less than thrilled to be up this early.
Kudos: 18





	Zworborloop

"Raven… Raven! Oh, do please wake up Raven!" A frantic voice was what she heard before bolting upright in bed in a panic. Standing at the side of her bed, the resident telepath found herself staring into the frightened eyes of the girl who she would consider her polar opposite.

Standing before her trembling, was Starfire. The alien. She knew little about Starfire, they've only been a team for a little over a week and as far as she knew, they weren't going to get along too well. But the alien girl was obviously frightened and that had Raven worried.

"What's going on? Is someone attacking the city?" All sorts of scenarios raced through Raven's head at the speed of light. For the girl to be so worked up something had to be wrong. Starfire shook her head confirming no evident danger. Raven relaxed visibly. "Ok, then what's wrong?"

"I fear there is a zworborloop in my room…" Starfire cowered.

"A...what?" Raven considered her knowledge of various demonic creatures to be quite vast. However, nothing called a “zworborloop” came to mind. 

Raven didn’t have to wonder for long as Starfire launched right into explaining, "it is a vicious creature with huge fangs and a long body. Rarely has anyone ever seen one because no one has lived to tell,” Starfire's eyes grew wide as she recalled the story. Raven saw the tall girl visibly shake as she spoke the words hardly above a whisper.

"Does this zwor-bor-whoop actually exist?" Raven asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Zworborloop." Starfire corrected quickly, “and yes! They do! The elders tell tales and that is why Tamerianians never go into the Frosniak Mountains alone." 

Raven could only blink slowly as the final vestiges of sleep dissipated. She looked to her bedside clock. 2:45am burned proudly and Raven rubbed her temples. "Starfire. There is no zworborwhoopie in your room.”

"It is called a zworborloop and it is! I can hear it breathing!" Starfire's fright turned into near hysterics.

"Breathing?" Raven asked, though still skeptical maybe there was something to this whole “zoreburloop” thing. Starfire nodded affirmatively.

"Ok fine," Raven threw the warm covers off and followed Starfire down the hallway to her room. When they get there Starfire made sure she is well behind Raven as the latter opens the door.

The room seemed fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, though hardly furnished. Raven was about to open her mouth to assure Starfire that there was nothing there, but a low hissing noise fills the silence and suddenly Raven is starting to think Starfire’s fear may be founded.

"Did you hear it?” The alien harshly whispered from where she was trembling behind the telepath. “That is the call of the zworborloop!" Starfire didn't follow Raven as she entered the room. Raven turned on the light and the room is illuminated, still showing no signs of any intruder. Raven did a quick mental scan and hears nothing but Starfire's jumbled Tamerianian thoughts.

"There's nothing here," Raven stated right before the hissing noise started again. Starfire gasped, making a move to grab at Raven and pull her out but Raven holds her hand up to silence her. It was quiet until the hissing sound started again, then stopped. It was coming from the window. Raven glided to the window to hear the hissing sound again. "Starfire, it's the heater." Raven informed with a small smile, mentally scolding herself for ever letting herself think it was something real.

"I do not understand." Starfire stated as she floated over to Raven. 

"Where we live,” Raven began to explain, “it gets cold at night outside. The tower will automatically turn on the heat to help keep us warm." Raven felt like she was explaining this to a child.

"But...I do not need the heat." Starfire stated, sounding genuinely confused.

"Whether you do or not, the tower will turn it on. Your heater has a slight air leak in it, that’s the hissing noise. So it's not a monster." Raven dispels Starfire's fear, "we'll tell Cyborg to fix it in the morning."

"Oh…" Starfire stated, glad she got an answer but still she shifted around uncomfortably. Raven had a feeling that the strange noise affected the young alien more than she let on. "May I...sleep with you tonight?" She asked with a blush to her cheeks. 

Raven rolled her eyes, somehow she knew that was coming. "Fine," Raven stated and before she could even get another word out, Starfire was already flying down the hall. "But only for tonight!" Raven calls but her words are lost as Starfire disappears into Raven’s room. The telepath couldn’t help the small smile that played on her lips. Maybe she'll end up liking this girl after all.


End file.
